The Makings of a Hero
by JFuzzyWraith0587
Summary: He used to think it would end differently. That the only way his crusade would end was with his death. But then he met her, and in that moment he made a decision, but was it the right decision? One of the main characters has a secret, one that will rock the foundation of those closest to him. (Takes place during Season 1 of Supergirl. Hope you enjoy!)


**Author's Note:** **Hey there my fellow humans, how's your day going - - - that's fantastic to hear, good for you! So, here I am with yet another (I know right!) and the idea and concept of this story just sorta hit out of nowhere a few days ago and it was too much to ignore. Now before we kick things off here are a few things that you need to know...**

**1\. This is an AUS (Alternate Universe Story).**

**2\. It takes place during Season 1 of Supergirl which let's be honest is probably the best season out of the bunch...seriously.**

**3\. There are a few things that I have and will change throughout future chapter's in order to fit it in with the dynamic of this story. (I.E. character backgrounds, how each character met, etc.) Now don't worry, aside from a few tweaks here and there I will not be changing anything major...maybe...probably...we'll see.**

**4\. Perhaps the most important of all...I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Narrator:** _If there's one thing that I've learned, one thing that I know is an absolute certainty, it's that life never turns out the way you think it should. For instance, take a look down below. You see that city there; that is National City, one of the greatest cities that I have had the honor of calling home. The streets are packed, people going to or from work, or having a night out with their friends; enjoying themselves, right?_

_ That was a retorical question by the way. My point is, they all have expectations of what their night was supposed to be. Hell, even I expected to relax and have a quiet evening...How stupid was I._

The people of National City were enjoying their evening, whether it they were relaxing at home with their family or hanging out at a bar with their friends. Either way, all of them were blissfully unaware of what was coming next. Then, suddenly, a loud explosion echoed throughout the night sky, followed closely by another. This sudden and disturbing sound, seemingly from out of nowhere, caused everyone to turn their attention away from what they were doing and look up into the night sky.

Each one gasped in horror at the chaotic scene currently unfolding above; their faces twisted in shock and confusion as the people of National City watched helplessly as a plane plummets from the night sky.

**Narrator:** _That right there, is an Airbus A320 passenger plane, one which is currently falling out of the sky, and heading towards the bridge. Grrreat._

_ Now, the plane itself can hold 220 passengers and weighs, give or take, 83,000 kg and to make matters worse than they already are...2 out of the 4 engines are kaput. DONE. Just in case you wondering about the flames coming off the wings and the rapid descent. You want to know something even better; that guy standing on top of the plane, you know the one holding on for dear life._

_ Yeah, that's me. I know, crazy right! Hey now don't worry, I've done this kinda thing before-well, not exactly like this; I'm talking about the hero thing. Try to keep up. And before you ask, no I don't have super strength or flight or any of that stuff. Although that would really come in handy right about now. No, I'm just an average-ish guy wearing a high-tech suit and cowl, just trying to save the day...again._

_ Unfortuantely, I think that I've bit off more than I can chew, but let's just pause all of this for just a moment. Okay so, I bet you're asking yourself "Who the hell is this guy?", "How did we get here?", well let me stop you there, alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves okay. In order for all of this to make sense, I gonna take you back; not too far back, a day or two max, just so all of you can understand how we ended up here._

_ But, first thing's first. My name is Winslow Schott Jr., but my friends call me Winn. I also have another name when I'm doing this hero thing and no it's not Toyman Jr. I don't need the nightmares._

_ Cat Grant actually gave me the name and it's stuck ever since. I. Am. The Grey Ghost. And tonight...is the night that I die...probably._

**End** **Notes: **** I hope you enjoyed this preview, and sorry that its such a short chapter, but I'm going to make longer chapters, promise. Anyways let me know what you think in the comments and as always, I'll see you in the next story.**


End file.
